elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Shock
Blast to the Past is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures. It is the 4th episode overall. Plot synopsis July 25, 2017 Chase: Its gonna be ok doglas ill figure something out and tighten up security in the penthouse Douglas: Thanks Ch-cough-cough-Chase If you think of a way I can be helped, tell me, okay? Chase: Ok Kaz: Maybe his DNA's getting moldy Chase: thats it someonme could get Douglas' dna from 1985 since he was 21 then his dna will be back to normal Oliver, Skylar, I'm picking you two Oliver: Brilliant Chase: The time machine is in the closet Its called DavenTime here's some instructions Oliver: Skylar, look Here is a destination layout Centium City, New Jersey July 25, 1985 (They arrive in 1986) Oliver: Look, Skylar, It's The Domain So different Skylar: I wonder if Mighty Med is still accessible from here in the past Want to see it before we go help Douglas? Oliver: yeah They enter the closet and find MM, but its a bit smaller with less patients Oliver: woah Man; Hello there Skylar: Hello Do you know where I can find Horace Diaz? Oliver: he should be somewhere in this hospital Man: I'm busy at the moment. Tell him Argento stopped by (Argento leaves) Oliver: Argento, thats mr terrors former boss, remember? Sylar: Oh noYes I recall 3:38 SaveLabRats Oliver: What do we do? 3:39 Chase McFly Skylar: I'm not sure Did you see Argento's clothes? 3:39 SaveLabRats Oliver: Yeah 3:40 Chase McFly They look futuristic 3:40 SaveLabRats Oliver: They do 3:41 Chase McFly Skylar: Do you think he's? 3:41 SaveLabRats Oliver: What do you mean? 3:42 Chase McFly Skylar: A time-traveler like us? Wouldn't that be weird? 3:42 SaveLabRats Oliver: I'mm starting to think so 3:42 Chase McFly Now to find Douglas Back in 2017... (Adam geoleaps in) Bree: Hey Adam. What's up? Adam: I'm gonna be visiting for a few days if you don't mind Bree: Sounds great. Back in the past... (They go and look up Douglas' family. His dad answers) Douglas' dad: Who are you guys? 3:46 SaveLabRats Oliver: We are... 3:46 Chase McFly Skylar: My name is Paris Berelc And this is my boyfriend, Jake Short 3:46 Chase McFly Douglas' dad: Nice to meet you I'm Carter Davenport 3:50 SaveLabRats Can I help you? 3:53 SaveLabRats Skylar: We are here to see your son douglas 3:54 Chase McFly Carter: He's in his room (They go in and knock on the door) Oliver: Wow, Douglas looks exactly like Chase. 3:55 SaveLabRats Skylar: Yeah 3:56 Chase McFly Douglas: Yes? Who are you guys 3:56 SaveLabRats Oliver: Uhh... Skylar: Im paris perelc and this is my boyfriend jake short 3:57 Chase McFly Douglas: Why are you here? 3:58 SaveLabRats Oliver: Because... 3:59 Chase McFly BRB 3:59 SaveLabRats k 4:00 Chase McFly Skylar: We're protecting your house From this criminal named... (Carter's screams are heard) 4:01 SaveLabRats Oliver: Robert 4:01 Chase McFly Argento comes down the halll Argento: Alright, where's Douglas Davenport? I heard you two discussing him 4:02 SaveLabRats Skylar: i think we just got followed 4:03 Chase McFly Argento: That is correct Is the small, spiky-haired kid Douglas? Give him to me Or Carter here gets it 4:03 SaveLabRats Skylar: What do u want Argento? 4:04 Chase McFly Argento: I am going to employ Douglas at my advertising company He'll LOVE the results 4:05 SaveLabRats Oliver: Yeah were not falling for that 4:05 Chase McFly Argento: Fine... I'll find soemone else Any ideas? 4:06 SaveLabRats Oliver: No 4:06 Chase McFly Argento: Well, then... 4:10 Chase McFly Argento: Fine then I give up supervillainy Skylar: Oliver why are you disappearing? 4:11 SaveLabRats Oliver: Because Argentos gone theres no EF Skylar: Argento u have to be a villain take carter 4:11 Chase McFly Argento: No, i'll find someone else 4:12 SaveLabRats Skylar: Whoever it is you have to be a villain 4:13 Chase McFly Argento: Got it Argento leaves and Oliver and Skylar fade back in 4:13 SaveLabRats Skylar: lets get douglas' dna Oliver: Douglas, do you have any cuts? Douglas: I got one on my arm from my brother Oliver: We'll take it Skylar: Thanks Douglas (They leave and headhome) Douglas: Did you bring the DNA? Skylar: Yeah (they inject the dna) 4:18 Chase McFly Douglas: I can see! (Adam comes out of the hyperlift) Bree: Adam? What are you doing in the hyperlift? Adam: I have to go (Adam geoleaps away) Chase: Something wierd is going on Adam: Good news, we can now directly spy on the Elite Force. (Adam hands his master a tablet that shows the Elite Force in Mission Command) Appearances * Skylar Storm * Oliver Ross * Chase Davenport * Douglas Davenport * Bree Davenport * Kaz Duncan * Adam Davenport * Argento Notes & trivia * This is the first time-traveling episode in the series. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}